bestghoulfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Emily
"Dang it. I need a smoke." '' General Information '''Name: ' Emily Age: '''unknown, probably in her early 20ies '''Gender: cis-female Sexuality: bisexual Occupation: '''Former courier of the Mojave Express and gun-for-hire, currently adventurer '''Alignment: Chaotic-Neutral Appearance: 'Asian heritage, warm-black hair, green eyes, scar above the left eyebrow, ca. 5'6 ft /171 cm '''Current Whereabouts: '''Traveling through the Commonwealth with Kay, currently residing in Goodneighbour. '''Family: ' * Unknown parents, missed * Diana (fostress), missed since 2274 * Eddy (foster), deceased 2278 Statistics (Fallout 4) Backstory Emily is an orphan, that was left as a toddler on the front door of a small gunnery store, just a stone throw away from New Vegas. The owner, a woman named Diana, adopted her. Having a profitable realtionship to some Raiders, Diana made her caps by selling and buying weapons from various Raider groups. However, when she got in trouble due to a malfunctioning order, Diana and Emily headed towards New Reno, where Diana entrusted Emily's care to a former colleague of hers, another weapons pusher named Eddy. He didn't treat Emily well, often forcing her to take multiple jobs to pay for his chem addiction and pulling her into a Buffout addiction herself. In 2278 Emily returned from a field job to find Eddy dead in his shop, probably killed by one of his dept holders. In fear of being accused of the murder, Emily grapped her things and ran away. She decided to take a job as a courier to be able to pay a therapy against her addiction. In 2281, one of her jobs ended with her almost being killed by a man called Benny, head of the chairmen of New Vegas, who also stole her delievery. She went on to hunt him down, while at the same time joining the gang The Kings and fighting for the independence of New Vegas. After the events in New Vegas, Emily heard rumors of Diana possibly being alive and living in the Commonwealth. So in 2286, after she became clean, she decided to ("temporarily") leave the Kings and move eastward. During that journey, she came across a group of Raiders ganging up on a ghoul and stepped in to help. That ghoul was Kay, who became her permanant traveling partner after that. Personality and Favorites '''Personality: Emily is stubborn, rough and confident. Years of working for others made her longing for some self-fullfilment, resulting in her sometimes self-centric, egotistic view of things. However, she is a very loyal soul and open towards new ideas and world views. She is very flirty and prefers to be the dominant part in any type of relationship. Likes: Blades, Nuka Cola, Sugar Bombs, cigarettes, ghouls, dance parties, sex Dislikes: Raiders, feral ghouls, scorpions, migranes, mutfruits ] Notes * Emily is a Fallout fan OC created by drawingpenguin and based of the Courier. * Her signature weapon is a machete. She generally favors melee weapons and knives over guns. * Being a member of the Kings, Emily knows how to play the guitar and dance. Her singing is lacking though. * Emily is a chain smoker and smokes up to five cigarettes a day. * While Emily won't openly admit it, she has a thing for ghouls. Strangely enough she is neither romantically or sexually interested in Kay. * Even thought she is clean, Emily likes to pop some chems here and there, but only when Kay isn't looking. * Emily has regular migranes. Category:Non-Ghoul OC Category:Non-Ghouls